An Out of This World Day in the Life of Natalie
by Whispering Flame
Summary: Natalie, a hard working young woman from Pluto,  the ex-planet,  is about to experience the most important day of her life, it will change history forever!
1. Chapter 1

An Out of This World Day in the Life of Natalie Rose Snow

Dedicated to Santa

My alarm startled me awake with its screeching buzzes. Freezing and bewildered I went into the kitchen for something to eat. I dug in my covered till I found sardines, and bread. Next, I got out the butter. And, all these wonderful ingredients meshed together, made me one delicious sardine butter breakfast sandwich! With my hunger quenched, I grabbed some fresh fish, my stylish new snow boots, and a thermal heated jacket. I almost knocked everything in my path down as I headed down the hall to the penguin observatory, and breeding room. Sammy, my favorite penguin, was waiting by the door for my arrival.

After feeding all eight penguins, I sluggishly resorted to the living room, and gazed out the window at the stars surrounding me. Gosh I loved living on Pluto, with the most fascinating creatures on earth! I randomly danced! Thinking positive gave me energy; I washed up, and dressed. I randomly danced! The SpongeBob Square Pants theme song rang in the distance. I ran to my phone, and answered the call. 'Hello Erney I'm ready to be picked up', I said. He responded with a grunt, and hung up the phone. Erney was a public space transporter. Kind of like a bus driver.

I caged all the penguins, and patiently waited for Erney. An energy wave bust through space, causing a mini earthquake, signaled Erney's presence. We were in the space bus and on Earth in no time at all. I randomly danced after reaching Earth! I sighed, and relaxed myself, before I entered the National Space Innovation Program building. A boy in a blue suit orange shirt, and blue beanie hat suddenly approached me. He looked like a monkey. He was a service boy; he helped me carry the penguins into a meeting room. From there, I was to wait till the head staff members of the NSIP joined me.

The meeting was really boring. All they wanted were facts, and statistics. My heart sank when never asked about the penguin's health, and how this was going to affect their species. They did lots of tests on the penguins. After hours of evaluation, a woman, who resembled a rat, said they were going to keep the penguins overnight. I was stunned! Although I didn't want this to happen, I left the penguins with . I was assorted out of the building by monkey boy.

That night I wished the penguins well and hoped the NSIP would approve, and found my program for another year. I randomly danced to ensure good luck! At one in the morning, I received a message from the secretary of NSIP saying my penguins died do the exposure of an unknown chemical. I cried for hours, before I went to Earth.

Once on Earth, I headed straight to the NSIP building. When I asked the secretary what room my penguins were in she told me I couldn't see them. I argued with her that I would be willing to wear a protective body suit, and she had the guard throw me out of the building. Puzzled, sad, and angry, I headed to Starbucks. At Starbucks I had an apple bran muffin and mocha. Then, out of nowhere I thought, what if the penguins aren't dead? What if they were kidnapped by the NSIP, and being used for testing? I didn't know if this was true, but I was going to find out! I randomly danced!

It was time to devise a plan! The guards only worked the inside of the building. The only one who stood outside was monkey boy. Eventually they had to take breaks. The next day, I watched them intently, from my rented car, until they closed. Here is how the day went. They opened at four in the morning, for scientists only. The first one in was Miss. Rat. Later, the rest of the people from the meeting came, in groups. By five all Scientists were there. I could see them working through a window on the east side of the building, and sure enough they were working on my penguins! It looked like they were preparing them for some sort of surgery. I took pictures. By eight the secretary arrived and the building was officially open. Not long after, the guards appeared with monkey boy.

I decided to take action, and randomly dance! I moved swiftly through the east side window. No one was in the room where they held the penguins. They were already in cages all I had to do was take them to my car! And that's what I did! It was so simple! No one caught me because they were cleaning up, and tiding up for the public. Out of the corner of the eye, I think monkey boy saw me, and a strange expression crossed his face. He looked scared.

I returned to Pluto, the penguins and I decided to celebrate! We celebrated by watching SpongeBob Square Pants, and eating sardines! Afterwards, we randomly danced to SpongeBob Square Pants Greatest Hits! I lived happily with my penguins, until they passed away. I sometimes visit their graves, randomly dancing with their graves. Then, I leave them fresh fish.

Those people from the NSIP still sent me checks, even after the penguins died! It turns out the NSIP that gave me founding was an illegal branch of NSIP. So, the real NSIP said they were keep sending me checks, and there would be an article in the paper about me, and the penguins.

That was the most chaotic day of my life! That article they wrote went on to inspirer other people to breed animals on other planets. Today, in the year 2045, there are seventy eight different space breeding programs. I'll update you before Christmas see you, Santa!

Love yaw,

Natalie Rose Snow


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Santa Clause,

I, Natalie Rose Snow, would like money to support me. It's really expensive to live up here on Pluto. The government makes me pay one hundred eighty eight dollars, since I live on an excluded ex planet in space, plus two hundred thirty dollars, since it isn't a planet anymore. I also have the following expenses; penguin pet food, penguin health bills, penguin bedding and grooming, clothing, food, transportation, Nipomo, Mortgage, Insurance, phone company, water company, and waste management. Being a penguin breeder in Pluto has become very expensive! I believe I should get this money, as a present from you, Santa, for many reasons. The most important reason is, I have done a lot of good deeds this year.

Firstly, there have been a lot of new residents in Pluto, since the article in the newspaper about me. One hundred new residents have moved here making the population one hundred and five. The original residents were me, the bus transporter named Erney Baker, the food supply woman named Alley Anderson, the astronaut named Brad Pickley, and the old cranky neighbor lady, who doesn't like people named Arazabeth Jones.

Anyway, one particularly blazing hot day, I heard lots of banging and hissing. So, I went outside and knocked on Miss. Jones front door. It was open, I went in and found Miss. Jones passed out. I was sure it was from dehydration, so I got a lot of freezing cold towels from my house and laid them on her. I stayed with her till she woke up. When she woke up, she told me she didn't need a young hooligan to care for her. She then proceeded to hit me with her cane till I was out the door. I then randomly danced!

Furthermore, when at Good Eats Great Treats, Alley Andersons foods supply shop I gave her fifty dollars, after ease dropping in her phone conversation. I overheard her saying through tears that she was in major debt. She hung the phone and blew her nose. I rang the service bell and she came out of her storage room. I told her I would stand her all day until she accepted my money, it took a half hour! I randomly danced!

Moreover, Erney came down with the chicken pox one day, and I covered for him at work. The night he found out he had the chicken pox I came over. I had already had the chicken pox. He was panicked because no one would be able to go to earth without him to drive them there. I told him I would do it and he said I would have to read an operating manual first. He then handed me a five hundred page book. And that began what felt like the longest night of my life! Driving the bus was fun and complicated, but I got through the day. I randomly danced!

So you see Santa, I believe that I deserve money not only because of my actions, but because of the qualities I possess that drive my actions. I hope that even though you're getting more cynical with age, you consider giving me my gift. Best wishes and random dancing at Christmas!

You're Friend,

Natalie Rose Snow


End file.
